


How to Pick Up a Guy at the Gym

by thebrightestbird



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gym AU, M/M, college rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: “Guys, guys!” Jason hush-yells at Kimberly, Billy and Trini over by the spin cycles. “Don’t look, but I think I’ve seen the most gorgeous person in existence.”





	How to Pick Up a Guy at the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up92wzaqMFA&t=145s) with Ludi on the LeendaDProductions channel (I swiped the title from that vid’s title) and also based on the BTS of the Power Rangers cast working out. Here’s the [gifset](http://thebrightestbird.tumblr.com/post/162393726617/rangers-welcome-to-training) I made.

“Guys, guys!” Jason hush-yells at Kimberly, Billy and Trini over by the spin cycles. “Don’t look, but I think I’ve seen the most gorgeous person in existence.”

Kim scoffs. “You tell us you’ve seen the most gorgeous person, and you expect us _not_ to look?”

“Yeah, Jason,” Billy says while never slowing his pedaling, “that’s counterintuitive.”

“You mean that guy?” Trini, who isn’t on a bike, asks loudly, pointing toward the weight area at, yes, the exact person Jason was referring to (because Jason was not exaggerating and even Kim’s very-much-gay girlfriend is pointing him out).

“Yes, that guy,” Jason tries to subtly block her from the guy’s view.

Kim and Billy rotate their bodies around on their bikes to unabashedly look. “Wowww,” they say in sync.

Jason hunches and tries to use his pedaling friends to block himself from hot guy’s line of sight.

Hot guy is wearing a black T-shirt and, heaven help Jason, spandex workout pants and is busy cleaning the weight equipment. Hot guy must work here.

Hot guy must also make full use of the exercise equipment because, damn, that body is unreal.

“How did I not notice him the last time we were here?” Jason wonders out loud. He and the others first joined Ranger Fitness Center (with its cheesy slogan, “Power Up!”) on Monday on Trini’s recommendation. Apparently, she had connections and got them all deals on their memberships.

Kimberly and Trini have only been dating a month now, but it was true damn love already. Billy and Jason adore her too, and Kim assures them that despite her sometimes standoffishness, Trini really likes them back. The gym memberships were her way of taking care of them all.

“Maybe he wasn’t working that day,” Billy reasons. “I don’t remember seeing him either, and he’s definitely noticeable. Because, okay, while I don’t think I can unequivocally say he’s the most gorgeous person on the planet, I’d probably be safe to say he’s in the top 10 percent of gorgeous people.”

Kim nods in agreement. “I know I’d wreck that man if I were single. Jason, I love you, but I’d straight punch you for him.”

Jason and Trini just roll their eyes at their ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend, respectively.

They suddenly turn their eyes on Jason expectantly. Oh, right. Jason has the hots for him. He’s supposed to be doing something about that.

“I, uh, no way. I can’t. He’s,” Jason vaguely gestures in his direction, “he’s out of my league.”

“Jason, you were the quarterback of a Division I school,” Billy reminds him. He was in a car accident last summer, which messed up his knee enough that he couldn’t play his final year. It’s rehabbed now though. He’s grateful.

“The cheerleaders called you Code Red because a look from you would make their hearts stop,” Kim says.

Jason blushes. “Okay, yeah, I know my rep, but you guys know the truth. I don’t date around and have had a grand total of two relationships.” He points at Billy and Kim for emphasis. “It’s rare for me to find someone special enough to approach them.” Jason quickly glances back at the guy, who’s stopped cleaning to help spot someone on a bench, giving the man encouragement. “It’s weird, but I think he’s special.”

His three friends stare back at him sympathetically.

“I’m being ridiculous!” Jason covers his face with his hands. “It sounds like I’m planning our wedding already.”

“Oh, Jason?” Trini gets his attention. “You might actually want to go ahead and put a ring on it, because someone’s beating you to your boy.”

Jason peeks between his fingers and sees the guy talking to another gym member who looks familiar.

“Is that Tommy Oliver?” Kim asks.

Shit, it is Tommy Oliver. Oh, no. This is not good.

“Is he back from the Students for World Peace Summit already?” Billy asks.

“Tommy Oliver?!” Trini asks in wonder. “ _The_ Tommy Oliver? One of the gold medalists in tae kwon do last year?”

Jason covers his face completely again and turns around for good measure. He’s just going to keep walking until he’s left the building and never come back. Membership discount be damned.

Trini grabs him by the neck of his tank top.

“Force him to turn around, Trini,” Kim says.

She squarely puts her hands on his shoulders and does as Kim says.

Kimberly and Billy finally get off their cycles and all three closely encircle Jason.

“Jas,” Kim starts, “I know your confidence has been low since your accident, but not being able to go pro doesn’t make you any less incredible.”

“And not to sound selfish, but senior year has been so great because we’ve been able to spend more time together since you’re not busy with football,” Billy says.

Jason thinks over the last few months, and Billy’s right. This has been the best fall semester of his college life, living in an apartment with two of his best friends and making a new friend in Trini. He needs to stop looking back with regret.

Jason decides he will literally, starting right now, look forward, and lucky for him, the beautiful guy dressed in black is directly in his line of vision. And maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but he seems to be more politely interested in Tommy than actually interested.

“Now, go be a hero and save the hot guy from Tommy Oliver’s utter perfection,” Kim says, seriously.

“It’s true,” Billy chimes in. “Perfect people like Tommy tend to only get dates because the object of affection feels like they are somehow obligated to accept any offer from such people. It’s more societal pressure than actual interest.”

Jason only shakes his head affectionately at his exes, but Trini gives voice to his thoughts. “You two give the weirdest pep talks.”

Kim and Billy give each other smug smiles and turn those same smiles onto Jason. “It always works though,” Kim says.

“Yeah, it does,” Jason says, begrudgingly. “All right, I’ll go talk to the guy and ‘rescue’ him from the perfect Tommy Oliver.”

He takes a deep breath and smooths his hair to ensure it’s not too wild from his workout. He manages to keep his focus on the guy in black while successfully weaving around the spin cycles. He’s a third of the way there when Trini yells for him.

“Yo, Jason! Could you tell homeboy that it’s his night to do laundry, but I’ll be nice for once and let him slack if you two find yourselves ‘busy’ tonight.”

Jason knits his eyebrows in confusion for all of two seconds, then his jaw drops.

The little shit.

He looks over to Kimberly, who is smirking.

The traitor.

He looks over to Billy, who is looking at Kim and Trini in confusion.

Okay, at least Jason has one friend left in the world.

Jason sighs in resignation and looks back at Trini. “What’s his name?”

“Zack.”

He gives Trini the finger before turning back around to finally meet her roommate/gym membership connection, Zack. It seems like they’ll have a lot to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Jason and Zack don't actually talk in this!


End file.
